


Spotlight: Sideways

by DanielAdkins



Series: Primax 916.26 Omega [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Multiverse, Origin Story, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielAdkins/pseuds/DanielAdkins
Summary: Who is the enigmatic Sideways? In this story, all is revealed.





	

I remember... I remember everything. It’s fuzzy… The Shroud blurs things together… but I remember.

Do I?

I was an Autobot. A member of the Elite Guard. I came to Earth after Brave Max... I mean, Fortress Maximus was discovered. I fought with Optimus Prime and the Autobot Brothers against Galvatron and his Decepticons. That’s when I battled Axer, the interceptor. He was like me. A two-wheeled traveler, not native to this universe. Wanting to go home.

No, wait. I was a Decepticon. I was in Shanghai. I hiding, with Demolishor. Until Optimus Prime and his Autobots showed up. With their human allies. Prime’s Autobots were pathetic. Those spark-linked fembots and the disgusting twins. Outrunning them was easy. Except for Sideswipe. He caught up with me. Our long and complicated history finally reached its end. He put a sword into my hood. I died.

No. Something else. A... Predacon, I think. I had a different name. I was on a ship called the Darksyde. There was another spider. My body mutated, many times, thanks to the the power I gained from the Vok. Megatron thought I worked for him. The Tripredacus Council thought I worked for them. But I had a higher calling. My true master.

Megatron once called me Unicron’s spawn. Oh how right he was.

My master has always needed servants. Lesser beings who could inflict his will wherever he needs. Most will tell the tale of the supposed first, The Fallen. How Unicron reached out and promised to give Megatronus Prime unlimited power. How Megatronus betrayed his brothers, slaughtering them and leaving just a few survivors. How Megatronus was so overcome with evil that his very spark gave out and caused his entire body to erupt into flames, yet his hatred kept him going. How he was the first Decepticon.

But before even Megatronus, there was me. Unicron’s first herald. His first spawn. Whereas Primus’s Thirteen Transformers were created to bring order to a planet, I was born to create chaos throughout the galaxy. Like my master, like the Thirteen, I existed across all of reality at once. I served my master’s will. I created discord between the Autobots and Decepticons as they hunted for the Mini-Cons. When Starscream split from Megatron in the search for the Cyber Planet Keys, I decided to assist him, along with my “brother” Soundwave. I brought Optimus Prime and Optimus Primal to Beast Megatron during the war for Solatarium. I plunged Primal Major’s Omega Sentinel into a black hole. I even took over Vector Prime’s silly little questionnaire.

Until the Shroud. Nexus Prime separated the Multiverse. Singularities like me... we became separated. Broken into fragments scattered across time and space. Like grains of sand blown through the wind. My mind is clouded now. Visions of who I was, who I am, flash in and out for but a moment. Different names fill my head. Double Face. Noisemaze. Detour. Mesothulas.

But I remember who I truly am. Who I was born as. Who I will always be. I am Sideways. I serve Unicron. I bring chaos wherever I go.

Nexus Prime saved the multiverse, but in the process, he made the Thirteen weaker. Made me weaker. Made my master weaker. Time to destroy him, and every possible iteration of the Thirteen. Forever.

To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE FINALLY SOLVED THIS PUZZLE!
> 
> Anyways, this will be part of an epic Transformers narrative I'll be weaving across various stories for the next while. IDW did the Spotlight thing so well I decided to steal it.
> 
> And yes, Sideways IS Tarantulas.


End file.
